


Fire in Your Eyes

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Sex, lukadrien, miraculust, miracusin, mlnsfw, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: Adrien and Luka fun. One Shot. Aged up. Lukadrien Sin.





	Fire in Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Song I wrote to:
> 
> On & On by Megan Ryte feat. Troy Lanez and HoodCelebrityy

Luka pushed Adrien into the wall of his apartment with his lips on the other man’s soft ones. He groaned and began to undo the buttons on Adrien’s white button down shirt. Adrien wrapped his fingers around the back of Luka’s head and bit his bottom lip and tugged gently, as Luka moaned and slid Adrien’s woven shirt down his muscular biceps. Adrien pulled him closer and rolled his hips against Luka’s erection with a groan, as his breathing began to speed up. He darted his tongue out and flicked Luka’s top lip, before Luka yanked him to him and threw his hands above his head. Adrien groaned and licked Luka’s tongue with his own, while he peered at him through his lashes. Luka gripped Adrien’s chin and threw his head to the side and up, before slowly licking up the side of the man’s neck. Adrien groaned and fought against Luka’s hold and Luka chuckled. 

“You want me?” Luka smirked a crooked smile and looked at him like he was going to lick him from his toes to his lips. 

“Yes..” Adrien sighed and bit his bottom lip. His jeans were becoming uncomfortable and all he wanted was for Luka to rip them off. 

Luka smirked and slowly slid down Adrien’s body, letting his hands gently slide down Adrien’s torso to his hips. Adrien closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall, panting. Luka kissed along the waistband of Adrien’s jeans. He peered up into heavy green eyes with his teal ones. 

“You want my lips on you? My tongue on you? Sucking you. Bringing you to the edge, pretty boy?” Luka smiled darkly up at him and kissed along the buckle of his belt. 

“Please…” Adrien begged and pressed his hips forward, begging Luka with not only his voice, but his body. 

Luka chuckled and swiped his tongue along Adrien’s hot skin. He let out a gasp and Luka popped the buckle open. He undid the button and zipper. His fingers crept along his soft skin, as he pulled Adrien’s jeans down slightly, trailing kisses lower and lower. Adrien bit back a moan and tangled his fingers into Luka’s hair, causing his shirt to fall down his arms. He let it fall to the ground around his ankles. 

Luka freed Adrien’s cock from his boxers and jeans. He groaned and moved his hips, as Luka ran kisses down the side of his cock, while his fingers gently grazed the other side. Adrien moaned and watched Luka kiss the tip and run his tongue around it, before wrapping the swollen head with his lips. 

Adrien groaned and pushed his hips forward causing Luka to take more of him in. He grabbed Adrien’s hips and pushed back. “Hang on… I don’t want my golden boy to cum too soon. I’m not done with him yet.” 

Adrien gasped and groaned, as Luka kissed the tip and stood up, undoing his own tight black jeans. Adrien pulled at the loops of Luka’s jeans and pulled him closer. Luka smiled at him through his long dark lashes and Adrien captured his lips with his own. Luka pushed him against the wall with his pants undone and open. His cock throbbed in his jeans and Adrien kissed Luka hard, tugging his jeans down his hips. 

Adrien pulled him close by his hips. Their cocks pressing against one another. He rolled his hips and looked up into Luka’s blue eyes, before wrapping his fingers around both of their aching cocks. Precum rolled out from Adrien’s tip and onto Luka’s swollen head. “Fuck me.” He flicked Luka’s top lip and Luka growled and yanked him to the bedroom by his wrist. 

Luka pushed him down onto the bed and shut the bedroom door. Adrien peered at him with parted lips and kicked off his shoes, socks, and jeans. Luka crawled onto the bed and threw Adrien’s arms above his head. He kissed Adrien on the lips and slowly trailed the kisses down his neck to his chest. He suddenly released one of Adrien’s wrists and gripped his thigh, hiking the man’s leg up. 

“Are you sure you want me to fuck you, pretty boy?” Luka sucked and swiped his tongue along Adrien’s sensitive neck. 

“Yes… hell yes….” Adrien whispered and groaned, breathing harder. 

Luka slid his hand down Adrien’s inner thigh and gripped his hard cock. He stroked Adrien’s cock, causing the other man to cry out. Precum rolled out from the tip and Luka caught it on his thumb. He removed his hand and Adrien let out a complaining sound from between his teeth. Luka stroked the precum along his own cock, before angling himself just right.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Luka kissed him on the lips and hiked Adrien’s thigh up again, before bringing his fingers into his mouth, soaking them with his tongue. He slid a finger into him first and then another. 

“Please…” Adrien begged, before Luka replaced his fingers with his hard cock and slowly pushed into his ass. 

Adrien dug his nails into Luka’s back and suddenly bit into the other man’s shoulder. Luka hissed and panted, as he slid deeper into Adrien’s warm tight hole. 

“Lu...luka…” Adrien bit back another moan, causing Luka’s lips to part and a moan to escape them. 

“Say it again.” Luka ground out and sped up his pace. 

“Luka… Ah…” Adrien moaned and gripped Luka’s forearms, as his head tilted back, before he brought his eyes back to Luka’s. 

“You gonna cum for me?” Luka used one of his hands to wrap around Adrien’s solid cock. He brought his hand up from the base to his tip and ran a thumb over the end, spreading his precum around Adrien’s sensitive tip. 

Adrien cried up and rocked his hips. Luka captured his lips with his own and he slipped his tongue between Adrien’s lips. Adrien moaned into the kiss, as Luka worked him with his hand and thrusted into him harder. “Cum for me, baby.” 

Adrien stiffened up and felt his breath catch, as the pressure built up. His cheeks flushed and sweat covered his forehead and made his blonde hair damp. He looked up at Luka with glowing emerald eyes that seemed to spark in the light. His lips parted in a pant. He looked beautiful to Luka. Luka was star struck by his own boyfriend. Adrien never let his eyes stray from Luka’s as, the pressure released and he came hard with Luka’s hard cock inside of him. Luka slowled his hand down, coaxing the last of Adrien’s cum onto his muscular stomach. Luka bent down and licked the cum from the other man’s stomach. Adrien panted and ran his fingers through Luka’s wet hair, while Luka rocked into him a few more times, before letting go, himself. 

Luka pulled out and collapsed on top of Adrien. Adrien smiled and ran his fingers through Luka’s damp hair again. Adrien kissed Luka on top of his head. “That was amazing.” 

“Better than last time when you lost at that new fighting game?” Luka chuckled and smiled up at his boyfriend. 

“Mmm… I mean… videos games and sex?” Adrien smirked weighing the options. “Nothing really beats that.” 

Luka laughed. “Then how about we play a round of games and I let you win?” Luka winked at him and Adrien pushed him off of him. 

“You’re on.” He ran off to the couch to play videos games against his rocker boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I was stressed and so I drew a Lukadrien piece... heard this song.... and one thing lead to another... and this one shot was created. I'm weird and destress by writing smut. haha


End file.
